1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair/accessory system and more particularly pertains to extending the safety and utility of a wheelchair and for increasing the comfort and convenience to a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mobility accessories of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, mobility accessories of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing convenience to a user through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,948 issued Sep. 29, 1998 to Quigg relates to a Walker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,929 issued Sep. 24, 1991 to Gueringer relates to an Auxiliary Furniture Tray System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,512 issued Dec. 5, 1989 to Kelly relates to a Platform Stabilizer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wheelchair/accessory system that allows for extending the safety and utility of a wheelchair and for increasing the comfort and convenience to a user.
In this respect, the wheelchair/accessory system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the safety and utility of a wheelchair and for increasing the comfort and convenience to a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wheelchair/accessory system which can be used for extending the safety and utility of a wheelchair and for increasing the comfort and convenience to a user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.